Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a transparent touch sensor panel positioned in front of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), or an integrated touch screen in which touch sensing circuitry is partially or fully integrated into a display, etc. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch screen using a finger, stylus or other object at a location that may be dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Mutual capacitance touch sensor panels, for example, can be formed from a matrix of drive and sense lines of a substantially transparent conductive material such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO), often arranged in rows and columns in horizontal and vertical directions on a substantially transparent substrate. Drive signals can be transmitted through the drive lines, which can make it possible to measure the static mutual capacitance at the crossover points or adjacent areas (sensing pixels) of the drive lines and the sense lines. The static mutual capacitance, and any changes to the static mutual capacitance due to a touch event, can be determined from sense signals that can be generated in the sense lines due to the drive signals.
Controllers can be used to generate the drive signals for the touch sensor panel, and can also be used to receive and process sense signals from the touch sensor panel. Controllers can be implemented in an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC). However, because a particular controller ASIC design can provide only a limited number of drive signals and can receive only a limited number of sense signals, as the number of drive and sense lines on larger or finer resolution touch sensor panels increases, that single controller ASIC can be inadequate to support those touch sensor panels.